


Here for a Hugo or I Apologize Deeply

by technicalhugo



Category: The Invention of Hugo Cabret - Brian Selznick
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicalhugo/pseuds/technicalhugo
Summary: "I waited four days to get an account and all I got was this lousy science fiction award"





	Here for a Hugo or I Apologize Deeply

Hello internet. I'm sure you know that Archive of Our Own was nominated for a Hugo award, as was, by extension, every work on this site. I don't write fanfiction, nor do I read fanfiction (nothing against anyone who does, of course), but if this site wins, I'm technically a Hugo award winning author, and I think that's worth going through the four day long account authentication process. Sorry if you clicked on this expecting a Hugo Cabret fanfic (although I'm mostly just shocked that's a genre that exists).


End file.
